Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and especially relates to a wireless charging system arranged inside the lock.
Description of the Related Art
As technology progresses, many non-electronic products become electronic products. For example, the traditional locks become the electronic locks to avoid bringing a lot of keys or chip cards.
In recent years, the electronic locks are installed in new buildings or offices. Currently, there are several kinds of electronic locks. They are the push-button type combination lock, the induction type chip lock, the biometric recognition lock and the electronic locks which are unlocked by the Bluetooth or NFC technology. The electronic lock has the anti-theft design and may frighten burglars. If the electronic lock has the audible alarm, the thief may be frightened and then runs away. Moreover, by using the communication software or Internet, the electronic lock can inform the police or security to come to check.
Although the electronic lock has the anti-theft design and may frighten burglars, the conventional electronic lock consumes a lot of power. Some electronic locks even need to replace batteries every one to two months. It is very inconvenient to the users. Moreover, the electronic lock needs to replace batteries, so that the structure design of the electronic lock is limited, and may have the security risk.